Life From the Inside
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: After learning of his brother sudden death, Hiro Hamada falls into a deep depression and lands himself in a mental hospital. All hope seemed to be lost for the young genius, until a certain someone comes home. Yet with the addition of their return, is Hiro still able to recover and finally go back to being the way he was: Hiro?
1. Chapter 1

**So this beautifully disturbing idea came to me when I was having one of my dark moments. I don't know, but I was listening to Travelling By Ambulance by Monarchy, and I just thought about some dark and deep stuff and I just needed to get my feels. If any of you were wondering, I sometimes get like this...**

**Get ready to have your souls crushed. (BTW: No deaths)**

**Chapter 1: Life**

* * *

><p>"Hiro, look whose here to see you."<p>

The window pane was covered in white paint, except some of the paint had chipped off. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and the flowers outside were just starting to bloom, as spring was slowly approaching.

_"How dare they." _Hiro thought. _"How dare the sun shine, the birds sing, and the flowers live on. How dare they even think about __existing. Existing in a world without Tadashi." _

"Hiro?"

Hiro fingered the soft hospital gown that adored his small frame. It felt smaller on him than it did a few weeks ago, or however long ago he'd been in here. But now, the gown fell off of Hiro's shoulder, exposing his collarbone. The bumpy bone stuck out through the once tan skin. The bones in his wrist and the ligaments in his hands shown through his skin, so every time he moved his hands and bent his fingers they moved and poked through the skin, almost like they were putting on a show.

The bed he was sitting on squeaked, and he felt weight pull to his right. Someone had sat down on the bed. He didn't bother to look, it was always Aunt Cass. She came by once a week, checking up on him. She was the only person that visited him. He didn't really care.

"Hiro, sweetie?" Her voice was soft, too soft. Hiro didn't like it. He just kept staring out the window. "How you doin'?"

_Tadashi is gone. How great could I possibly be?_

"The cafe is so busy. I'm making so much money now, especially now that a lot of other cafes have closed down." Aunt Cass gave a sad laugh. Hiro didn't laugh.

"Have you been eating, Hiro? The nurses said you haven't. How come?"

_"Eating?" _Hiro honestly couldn't remember the last time he ate, or used the bathroom, or just _moved _from the part of the bed he forever sat on. The nights blurred into days. Hiro couldn't tell if he had been here for three days or three months. Nothing mattered anymore. Time had no value.

"Hiro?"

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, of course. Tadashi, his big brother, his role model, his best friend, was dead. Gone. Never to be seen again. Hiro told Tadashi not to go on the abroad trip. Tadashi was studying medicine, and started at the roots of early medicine. He, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi all went on the trip to Europe, to spend a week or so in each country of the continent, studying the roots of each other their subjects. Tadashi said the trip was only suppose to six or seven months.

A year has already passed by, and no Tadashi.

The school said it was an accident. The plane blew out an engine, and while they were all flying from Italy to Spain, their plane went down. They don't know where it went down, but somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, Tadashi's plane went down, claiming his life, and the lives of all of his friends.

It was too much for Hiro. He had lost everything, _everything. _He only lasted a month or so after hearing the news. He couldn't stand it. The house was empty, his room was too quiet, and he had nothing to go back to. The pain was too much.

So, one evening while Aunt Cass was working late, Hiro tied a rope around his neck and kicked the chair. He didn't know how long he had been hanging, but he remembered screaming, and then darkness. Hiro recalled flashing lights and people dressed in white coats, but before he knew it he was out of the hospital, only to be placed in San Fransokyo's _mental_ hospital. They stuck him in a white room, took away his clothes and gave him a white gown, and didn't let him do anything except go to therapy and talk to others who dealt with "personal loss". But, none of it helped. Not the therapy, the medicine, the "support groups", nothing. So, Hiro spend his days staring out the window, barely sleeping and eating. He wasn't functioning anymore; the happy fourteen year old genius was now replaced with the depressed and suicidal fifteen year old boy he became. There was nothing he could do, not that he would do anything anyway. Hiro didn't mind the hospital. The only time he hated it was when he was forced to socialize, but eventually the doctors realized that it wasn't helping, so they finally left him alone to his thoughts. He still had to go to therapy, but it didn't work and everybody knew it. Hiro would probably stay in this place for the rest of his life. The boy that was waiting for his dead brother's return.

The room Hiro was stuck in was very simple: White walls, white floors, white, iron bed with white cotton sheets, and a small window with a a metal screen on it, (so Hiro couldn't escape), and a white desk with a stainless steel chair. The wall the bed leaned against was covered in tick marks that Hiro had scratched into the wall with a metal pen, something he was allowed to have, since his doctor thought writing down his feeling would help. It didn't. Hiro still kept the pen, though. Instead of writing the marks on the wall, he engraved them. He wanted people to know he was there. With pen, the nurses would just wash it off. But, now, it was a part of the wall, and anybody who stayed in the room he stayed in would know that they were in Hiro Hamada's room, even long after Hiro was gone.

"The cafe is doing really great. Everyone's support is just so amazing." Aunt Cass' words floated through his brain, only to have it sucked back out. _Tadashi is dead. _That was the only thing Hiro really knew.

"Sweetie?" The sweetness in her voice didn't register in Hiro's brain. All he saw was black and white, and every sound sounded like he was underwater. Hiro shut his brain down, only focusing on one thing at a time.

"Maybe you can come home soon. Just, try to get better baby."

_Home. _The word was bitter even in his thoughts. Hiro had no home. Home was a place of safety and warmth, a place filled with the people that matter most. The place he once called home was now cold, open, and empty.

Hiro blocked out any conversation from his head. The words Aunt Cass was speaking now floated aimlessly around the room. Hiro didn't answer, he never responded. He just sat on his bed, looking out the window into the world he used to belong to.

Tadashi formed into the small metal chair in the corner of the room. Sometimes, Hiro's mind was nice to him and let him relive the memories with his brother. Tadashi sat in the chair, his baseball cap resting on his knee and an amused smile on his face. _"Knucklehead.." _His voice echoed in his mind. His mint green sneakers tapped against the white floor, and his usual tan cardigan was hung around the chair. Tadashi held a book on robotics in his strong hands. He was reading it intensely, but once in a while he would look up at Hiro, smile, and call him a nickname from their childhood.

Hiro blinked, and then the lovely image of his brother disappeared.

Sometime in Hiro's daydream, he realized Aunt Cass had left. She should stop visiting. She shouldn't come back. There was no point. Hiro was not Hiro anymore.

"Mr. Hamada, it's almost time for dinner. You _have _to eat this time, alright? Or else I'm not going to leave this room." That annoying nurse was back. A tray was placed on his bed, right next to him. He didn't acknowledge it's presence.

"Mr. Hamada, eat. Now." His eyes slowly moved over to the tray with the disgusting food. Mash potatoes, something that looked like meatloaf, and a small piece of bread. Hiro slowly moved his hand and ripped off a piece of bread. Then, he brought it up to his mouth and stuffed it inside. He forced the piece of food down his dry throat, making no note of how it didn't help the forever growing pain in his stomach.

It had no taste, and even if it did, Hiro wouldn't have tasted anything. He had completely shut down; he no longer talked, walked, or even _moved. _All he did was think about Tadashi and the fact that his beloved brother was never returning home.

"A little more, Mr. Hamada?" The nurse bugged him, bending over to meet his gaze. But, Hiro had moved enough for today. He stayed frozen on the bed, watching the evening sun dipped beneath the skyscrapers of the city. The moon was once again making a reappearance. The darkness was coming, and Hiro was thankful. He could hide in the darkness. He was open when the sun was shinning.

After not responding to the nurse's request, she finally gave up and took the tray away. She held out her palm that contained a blue capsule pill. In the other hand was a dixie cup with water. Medicine time.

Hiro raised his hand and took the pill. He placed it on his tongue and then grabbed the cup. He swallowed, but hid the pill in his upper lip. He opened his mouth wide enough for the nurse to know he wasn't hiding it under his tongue. They never checked his lips.

He heard her chime 'good night', and then a _click! _sound signaled that his door had been locked, and there was no way out until morning.

Hiro spit the pill out of his mouth and shoved it in the pillow case. They checked the trashcans, and the bathrooms were down the hall, past his locked door. It didn't matter though; his bed sheets never changed. The hospital was too busy to do that. Then again, the most people stayed in this mental hospital was two months. Hiro had been here for five months and counting.

Hiro settled down on his bed, going back to his original position. He stared out the window, a perfect view of the city. He was on the very top floor, in the 'extensive care' level. He had bars on his windows so he couldn't jump, and he was on the top floor so he couldn't find a way out on ground floor. The only good thing was that he got the best view.

Although, it wasn't really that great at all. Hiro could see San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in the distance, the glowing green lights of the robotics lab shinning through his window. He remembered school, his classes with Tadashi, and hanging out with all of his friends. But, all of that hard been taken from him, and now he was just another nut in the nut house.

The red, flashing lights on the small clock he was given reflected off of the glass on his window: 12:01. He had survived another day in the mental hospital, another day without Tadashi.

He slowly pulled his hidden pen out from under his mattress, and turned to the pointed metal part of the pen. He pushed it into the wall and dragged it across the white, smooth surface. Hiro kept doing this, again and again, until a legible scratch mark stood, right next to the one he made yesterday.

He stuffed the pen back under his mattress and turned his gaze back to the city. It was a full moon tonight. He wished he could have looked up at it with Tadashi as he helped him update Baymax.

_"Stop it. Tadashi is dead. This is your life now." _He said to himself. He fixed his eyes on the Robotics Lab in the distance, never moving.

This was his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Tadashi couldn't believe it.<p>

It had been five months since their plane went down, five months the group had to survive on their own. The plane crashed in the middle of night due to engine failure, yet as the plane crashed into the sea, it split apart into three sections. They each found a piece of debris to float on, and when morning came they found that they were the only survivors. All of their phones had been ruined because of the water, so there was no way to contact anyone. For a week and a half they floated in the open sea, living off of bottles of water and soggy granola bars Fred and Wasabi had in their backpacks. Finally, they ditched the debris at the sight of land and swam to shore. They found themselves on the coast of France.

It was a small, deserted island, and they could see the country of France on the horizon, but it was too far to swim. They had to build a boat in order to make the 15 mile or so journey. Off of debris from the plane and anything they could find on the shore or on the island, they crafted a boat. It took just about three months to create, since they had to make one big enough for everyone to fit on, and they had to make it strong, so it wouldn't cave under their combined weight. Finally, out of metal, giant levees, and anything and everything they could scrap together, they completed the boat. The trip took a few hours, since the boat was slow. They finally reached the cost of France, where they seeked help. Everyone was soon hospitalized for roughly two months, since they were all malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted, had a mild case of heatstroke.

But, those two months were up, and everyone was happy and healthy again. Their families had all been contacted that they were all still alive, and they were on the next plane to San Fransokyo, which left in a couple of hours. Tadashi was bouncing in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Hiro.

"I can't believe it." Wasabi said as he sat down next to Tadashi. "We made it, man. And somehow, we all didn't go too crazy."

Tadashi laughed. "Yeah, I still can't believe that we survived. I can't wait to see Hiro."

"Oh yeah!" Honey Lemon said, sitting next to Tadashi. "I wonder how Hiro is holding up. I can't wait to see him! Actually, I can't wait to just go home." She sighed, taking a small sip out of her airport tea.

"I'm pretty sure the little man is alright. Especially now that he knows that we're not dead." Wasabi said, giving a small laugh.

"Guys! You _have _to check this out! They have all of my favorite comics...in _French!" _Fred said, barreling over, a smile plastered on his face.

Wasabi rolled his eyes. "Well, did you expect them to be in Spanish? We are in _France, _Fred."

GoGo slowly strolled over, a soda in her hand. "Guys, French food _sucks. _And it's so expensive!" The purple had faded from her hair, due to the exposure of the sun and the fact she hadn't dyed it in a year. Yet, she still looked like regular GoGo. She was their glue when they were on the island; telling them to 'women up' and that they would find a way.

"When does our plane take off?" Honey Lemon asked, taking a small sip from her tea.

"Um." Tadashi checked his watch, "In about...two hours."

"Man, I really do not want to get on another plane." Wasabi said. He was the first one on the island to freak out and loose his cool. Everything was unclean, and he refused to eat the fish that GoGo was able to catch, but soon, his hunger took over. Yet, Wasabi helped with protection, since many of the small predators on the island where scared of his size.

"Yeah, I'm totally with you on that man." Fred said, taking a seat next to Wasabi. Fred dealt with the isolation well. He always lifted up their spirits about talking about comic books, and he always made them laugh.

Honey Lemon sighed. She sometimes was the voice of reason when they were on the island. While GoGo found food and made shelter, she helped everyone cope with the isolation. She also was the one who knew which food to eat, and which food would kill you.

But, Tadashi was the leader. He made up the rules, and quickly assigned order. Him and GoGo were the main, physical reasons that they stayed alive, while Fred and Honey Lemon made sure everyone kept a clear head didn't go off the deep end.

Soon, they all boarded the plane, and within a few hours, landed in San Fransokyo. Tadashi couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his little brother, run his fingers through his hair, hug him so tight to his body until Hiro would complain about not being able to breath..

Tadashi and the gang just finished walking out from the plane when he spotted Aunt Cass. She was smiling so brightly, and there were tears in her eyes. Tadashi hugged her, and she hugged him so tightly he thought _he _couldn't breath.

"Tadashi honey...oh, you've gotten taller, and more muscle! Oh, come here!" It was true, while he didn't have a proper diet, he has grown taller, and between lifting heavy trees for the boat and chopping wood, he had gained more muscle.

"Where's Hiro?" He asked, looking around for his messy haired baby brother. The smile quickly vanished from Aunt Cass' face.

"He um...well.." She trailed off. "You can come and visit him. He's going to be so happy to see you!"

"Visit?" Tadashi's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What do you mean? Isn't Hiro with you?"

Aunt Cass patted Tadashi shoulder, but he found no comfort in the gesture. "You'll see, honey. Come on."

Aunt Cass and Tadashi walked out to the parking lot. Tadashi didn't have any luggage since most of it got lost when the plane crashed, but he did have a small backpack of this he was able to find that washed up on shore. His wallet, for one, was in his pocket when the plane crashed. His phone was destroyed, but a few things of his washed up on the shore of the island or just floated by.

Aunt Cass started up the car, and they quietly drove along the road.

"Aunt Cass? Where are we going?" Tadashi asked as they sped farther and farther away from their home.

"You'll see, honey." Aunt Cass' face had turned dark, and a smile no longer adorned her face.

Tadashi froze when they pulled into the parking lot of the San Fransokyo's Mental Hospital. "W-what are we doing here?"

Aunt Cass didn't answer. They walked into the building, Tadashi hot on her heels. The mental hospital was completely white, and the smell of antibacterial soap filled the air. It was _too _clean. Why was he in a mental hospital?

They both walked into the elevator, ad Aunt Cass pushed the top button. "Aunt Cass..why are we here? I want to go home to see Hiro."

Aunt Cass stayed silent, and it made Tadashi even more anxious. They made it to the top floor. The sign above a heavily locked door read 'extensive care'. There was a loud buzzing sound, and then the many locks on the door unlocked and the door opened. The door looked as though to keep anything or anyone out. Or maybe keep the people inside contained...

The nurse sitting at a small table in the center of the room smiled at Aunt Cass. Then, her gaze turned to Tadashi. "Oh, he's going to be so happy." She said. _Who?_

The nurse handed Aunt Cass and Tadashi visitor badges, and then she got up from the chair. The duo followed her down a hall. It was completely silent, and everything was just so clean...and incredibly _white. _

Soon, they stopped by one particular door. The nurse took a deep breath, and then gave a sad smile to Tadashi and Aunt Cass. She quietly unlocked the door and pulled it open. She walked inside and motioned for Tadashi and Aunt Cass to walk in. "Aunt Cass, why are we-"

But, Tadashi froze. There was a small boy sitting on the bed, facing the window. It was a beautiful view of the city, and he could even see SFIT from here. There were creepy scratch marks on the wall the bed leaned against, and there was an untouched tray on the small, white desk filled with food. His gaze turned back to the boy.

He couldn't be any older than eleven. He was extremely skinny, so skinny that the white gown just hung off his body. His collarbone was exposed, and the bones in his shoulder, arms, and hands shown through his sickly pale skin. He was incredibly small; Tadashi could probably pick the boy up with one arm.

His raven hair looked as if it had never had a brush run though it. It stuck up in odd directions, and it was thin. Clumps of it seemed to be missing. The boy turned, a dead expression on his face. His eyes were dull, the soft, chocolate brown color of his eyes not containing any form of life. His skin had lost most of it color, yet Tadashi could tell this boy had originally soft, tan skin.

"Hiro, look whose here to see you." The nurse said.

"Wait," Tadashi whipped his head and studied the boy closer. No this couldn't be...but it was.

"Hiro?"


End file.
